Peanuts and Bill's nuts
by Jane P
Summary: Bill thinks that his mom getting boned by his gym teacher sucks, but when Alan tries to make him feel better things start to suck a whole lot more. Bill/Alan


**Bill thinks that his mom getting boned by his gym teacher sucks, but when Alan tries to make him feel better things start to _suck_ a whole lot more. Bill/Alan**

**Yes that was a super lame joke!**

**Contains some oral, but what's a story on ff without a bj**

Bill sat slumped over himself in a corner of the locker room. He was half shrouded by the lockers to his left, but still he tried harder to sink into the empty shadow the metal compartment cast. Gym class had started and he was left alone to his melancholy thoughts. Thoughts which primarily concerned the whole 'coach boning his mom' issue which, he had simply decided, sucked in every possible way.

Out on the court, Coach Fredricks felt Bill's absence over the chatter of the teenagers. "Hey White, why don't you try shutting your pie hole for once and go find out what's keeping Haverchuck." His voice boomed with assertion and a thinning temper. Even Alan was adept enough to know that a poorly timed comment would get him sent to the principal's office instead of the locker room. Alan thrust open the locker room doors with an annoyed gesture. The truth of the situation was that he wanted to talk to Bill, or see Bill, or kiss Bill. Alan instantly tensed his shoulders and subconsciously balled his fists, as if quietly attempting to suffocate all the inconvenient feelings he had for the geeky four eyes. Ever since Bill threw off his glasses and jumped on Alan, in an apparent attempt to beat him up, he had started noticing things about Bill. Whether it was his awkward hunch or his incredibly unattractive zombie-like stance, Alan felt something welling inside him when he finally noticed a crumpled Bill in a corner by the lockers.

"Get your girly ass up, Haverchuck," He stopped in front of Bill, kicking him with his shoe to maintain the sense of dominance the bully within him craved.

Bill slowly looked up, tears forming behind his warm brown eyes which appeared magnified by his oversized grandfather glasses. When he didn't respond Alan roughly picked him up by his shirt collar. It was obvious Bill was upset by his mom's new boyfriend. However, Alan was having guy problems too, and it wasn't like he could just sit in a corner and cry about it. His balled fists clenched against Bill's frail chest, but he felt the fire inside him growing. "You think you're the only person in the world with problems?" Alan's face came dangerously close to Bill's and it took him a moment to recover his anger.

Bill couldn't understand why Alan was yelling at him at this moment, but then he could never understand why Alan yelled at him. Of course he assumed Alan's hostility had something to do with his lack of friends and complete obsession with the perception of his social standing. Bill knew that Alan would rather miss out on meeting George Takei, than to be seen in public with Bill and his geeky friends. "Leave me alone, Alan." Bill's shaky voice avoided stutter, but only annoyed Alan further.

"You gona make me, Haverchuck?" Anger was slowly subsiding to amusement as Alan took a short step closer. Alan stared Bill down, trying to ignore the sensation in his groin region from the close proximity between bill and him.

All it took was one moment for Bill to realise how good Alan smelt. Bill's eyes slowly started drift over Alan's perfectly sculpted face, ultimately landing on his slightly parted lips. As much as Alan wanted to roll his eyes at Bill's subtlety, he instead opted to grabbing the back of Bill's dark hair and crashing his slightly parted lips onto Bill's 'always open in a dazed looking way' mouth. Bill's eyes bulged even wider when he realised Alan was stealing his first kiss, but what he didn't know was that Alan was also giving him his own first kiss. A kiss he had been planning on giving to Bill since fourth grade. Alan's hands moved to Bill's neck as he deepened the kiss. Bill was still attempting to process all that had just transpired when he felt a sharp pain. Bill realised Alan had bit his tongue to force him to pay attention, and, not wanting to taste a mouth full of blood, Bill opted to think about the technicalities later. Right now he was in the middle of his first kiss with someone who, even though he acted like a jerk, wasn't all too different from himself. Bill felt Alan's tongue exploring his mouth and his hands pressing down his chest. This caused Bill to involuntarily moan against Alan's mouth and as soon as he let that moan slip out he felt a satisfied smirk on Alan's lips. By now Bill's eyes had flown shut in a moment of ecstasy and just as Alan's hands reached his belt buckle.

At first Alan didn't know how Bill would react to his advance. In his dreams Bill responded eagerly, but in his nightmares Bill would shake him off and tell the whole school of the embarrassment. However, Alan knew Bill's reaction was more akin to the former scenario, if the hard object pressed against his thigh said anything. Alan also didn't know whether Bill would let him touch him like this again, a dream can always quickly turn into a nightmare. So, Alan took Bill's semi hardened cock as a sign. His quivery hands fumbled with Bill's belt until he finally unbuckled it. Bill gasped as Alan's warm hand slipped into his briefs and slowly started to stroke Bill's almost hardened cock. Bill's arms instantly wrapped around Alan, pulling him closer as his nails dug into Alan's shoulders. Alan half smiled at this, moving his lips away from Bill's mouth and trailing his jaw line until deciding to suck Bill's neck, in an almost territorial act.

Alan's free hand now moved down to Bill's balls, as he slowly massaged him, but his mouth was not content with Bill's neck. As soon as Alan felt a small dribble of pre cum he quickly got to his knees and, before Bill could react, Alan's hand had moved to his shaft. Alan opened his mouth, facilitating tongue movement as he traced Bill's throbbing dorsal vein. Bill gasped again, his eyes rolling to the back of their sockets. Bill hands were now parked firmly in place on Alan's head for support as he felt his whole body weaken. Alan traced around the tip of Bill's cock, licking his pre cum, before swirling his tongue around the head. Even just this action made Bill's knees buckle and he would have collapsed all together if he hadn't been holding on so tight to Alan. Bill's mind was a blur of pleasure and euphoria. He had never been touched like this and, after seeing Daniel Desario's dirty movie, he didn't think he would ever experience anything like this.

Alan's other hand was still lightly cupping Bill's balls, but as his mouth cautiously engulfed Bill's cock he realised his own cock was hard against his gym shorts. Bill couldn't hold out much longer, he felt his legs shaking and his cock twitching. Alan started to get more confident sucking Bill's cock as he fell into the rhythmic motion of Bill's almost breathless breathing pattern. His pace quickened, but when Alan attempted to deep throat Bill, he swallowed on reflex. This sudden pressure around the head of Bill's cock caused him to give into his euphoria. With a deep groan Bill shuddered and exploded into Alan's mouth.

It only took a moment for Alan to recover as he swallowed Bill's salty cum and, after wiping his mouth, a proud smirk appeared on his lips. Bill collapsed onto the floor in front of Alan so that they were now at eye level. "Wha-What was that?" Bill's clumsy voice surprised Alan.

Alan suddenly realised the grave reality of the situation. He had let Bill know just how much he liked him. He was now completely defenceless, completely subject to Bill's next move. Reverting to his bully way, the only one he knew, he furrowed his brow in anger. "You tell anyone about this and you're dead, Haverchuck!" Alan attempted to storm off, but stopped instantly when he realised he was still hard.

Bill smiled when he saw this and realised the effect he had on Alan. "Is it my turn?"  
He replied with humour, and laughed when he saw Alan's face blush bright red. It was the first time since his mom started dating Coach Fredricks that Bill had really smiled, and it was all because of Alan.


End file.
